What's the matter?
by canyoukeepasecret14
Summary: Deeks has a "serious" problem. Can Kensi help him? Playing around with Densi, nothing serious... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**: First story. I'm actually not sure if this will turn into an M rating - just kidding, I'm pretty certain that it will! This isn't meant to be taken seriously, I'm just playing around with Kensi and Deeks, there will be no actual case part to this story. _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character or NCIS LA. Not making any profit off of this._

* * *

Deeks sat at his desk with an emotionless face. Callen and Sam were working out at the gym, and Kensi just arrived to work. She looked at her partner with a 'what the hell?' face, but decided not to ask. 'It's Deeks. 5 seconds and he'll start talking,' Kensi thought.

"Can you keep a secret?" Deeks look at Kensi very seriously.

'There it is,' Kensi thought. A second later, she noticed a desperation in her partner's eyes, which made her feel a little worried.

"Sure… Deeks, what's wrong?" she asked, as she walked over to his desk. The detective got up and buried his face in his hands.

"This has never ever happened to me before… And it's very serious. I think I might have a serious problem… And you can't tell anyone. EVER."

Kensi's eyes showed concern – much more than she would have liked her partner to see.

"I'm sure whatever it is… It can't be that bad."

"Kensi, it IS that bad. This is a life changer…"

The brunette took a few steps toward her partner, trying to catch his blue eyes.

"Hey… Look at me," she said, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that I'm here for you. As your partner, as your friend… Just tell me. What's wrong?"

Deeks let out a sigh as he started. "Yesterday, I was at a bar, okay? And I met this really cute girl – blonde hair, early twenties… We had a couple of laughs, a couple of drink, and a few hours later we are back at her place – you know how it is."

"Deeks, I know I said I'm here for you, but this is not what I had in mind, when I thought you had a problem…"

"Just hear me out Kens… So back at her place we crack open a bottle of wine, we start kissing…"

"Ewww… Deeks, seriously, is this necessary?"

"I promise it is… Anyway, when we get to the action part… Well… You know… I'm not.. "ready"… So we keep doing the foreplay, and she does this thing with her mouth where…"

"DEEKS! Too much information!"

"Right, I guess that part isn't that important anyway… Long story short, it was something that would normally make me see stars, but now… it… well… it just… didn't happen."

"Wait, that's your serious problem? That you're having performance issues?" Kensi looked at her partner, trying her best to hold back a laugh, but failing horribly.

"Ssshh... Keep it down! Yes… Kensi, you have no idea how horrible this is for me… Will you stop laughing?... This is very serious!"

"I'm sorry Deeks, it's just that your situation is… " she paused for a second, stopping herself from finishing the sentence with 'amusing'. "… different."

"Well, would you help me?" he said looking at her with those large, blue, puppy eyes.

She was tempted to say it's probably just a one-time thing, or just blame it on the alcohol, or simply tell him there's not much she could do. On the other hand she was very intrigued by the idea of discussing sex with Deeks – although she didn't quite understand why.

"Sure. Come over to my place after work, and I'll be your Freud for the evening."

She was very careful not to use the phrase "We'll solve your problem," or "I'll help you," because, knowing her partner, he was bound to make an inappropriate joke at her expanse. And even if he wouldn't, she didn't want him to misread her intentions…

She had to be honest with herself, she wouldn't have figured him to be the type to have any problems in this area. If anything, she always thought he is a stallion in bed…

'Stop it Kensi! This is just two friends meeting up after work, discussing their personal issues… Nothing more.'

* * *

_I know this is really short, but I wanted an introduction, a little teaser. The fun part will come after this! I will update this as soon as I have time to write the next chapter. _

_Review's are very appreciated! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** _Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!__W__e pick up at the end of the day we left off in the first chapter. This is a transitional chapter, where we learn a few surprising things about Kensi. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own anything unfortunately._

* * *

Deeks was having second thoughts as he stood at Kensi's door with a six pack of beer. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea,' he thought. However, he chased the negativity away thinking about his partner, and how he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone else about a sensitive matter like this.

'Keep telling yourself that,' he thought as he knocked on the door. Suddenly, his he felt something in his stomach. Something, that reminded him of pre-first date feelings he used to have lots of years ago. 'Coincidence…'

"Oh, you're here already?" said Kensi as she opened the door.

Deeks couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"I can stay out here and wait another 15 minutes if you want…"

"No, wait, no, that's not what I meant," Kensi said, this time with a wide smile on her face. "I meant, I was just about to call you and ask if you could pick up Chinese takeout from my favorite place on your way here."

"Oh… well, it's fine, I'll go get pick it up. No problem." Deeks smiled with relief that this was her only problem.

"No, don't worry, you already got the beer. I can go out and get the food…" she said looking down at the six pack her partner was carrying.

"Why can't you just order Chinese from a place that delivers?"

"I could, but this is the best place in town. Trust me."

"You know, sometimes you take your food way to seriously…" said Deeks with a grin on his face.

"You will too, once you try their veggie lo mein" Kensi said, but Deeks could tell, she was slightly frustrated that she couldn't come up with a better comeback. "Put the beer in the fridge and you can watch TV until I get back. I cleaned off my couch for you." She pointed in the direction of a big pile of clothes. Deeks had to tilt his head to see the couch behind the pile. To his surprise it was actually neat. Although, he suspected that all she did was dump everything that was on there on the floor.

"Wow, I'm touched. You went to all that trouble just for lil' old me?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Deeks, it's a nice gesture." She said as she walked out the door. She suddenly stopped and turned back: "remember, my bedroom is off limits." She walked to her car, as Deeks entered her apartment.

After he put the beer in the fridge he was just about to sit down on the couch, when he remembered Kensi's last words. 'Well, I'll take that as a subtle hint that I _should_ go into her bedroom. What harm can come from that?' He thought, after which his imagination took over and started thinking of new ways to tease Kensi with whatever he can find in her bedroom.

As he opened her bedroom door and his jaw dropped. There was an actual, legitimate stripper pole in Kensi Blye's bedroom.

"Wow," he said out loud, involuntarily. He started thinking about Kensi in all sorts of positions on the 9 foot tall, black pole. Before he even realized it, he was more turned on than on any occasion during the last few months' meaningless one night stands.

Once he recovered from the initial shock, he noticed something else. 'Hello, what is this?' He reached under the bed for a little purple box. As he opened it, he could swear his heart stopped for a good 5 seconds. He reached in and took out a tiny piece of lacy black and purple set a lingerie, the sluttiest type of that. He could never picture Kensi in a purple girly set like this one. He always thought, she was more of a sophisticated, red-silk type girl. Just as that thought entered his mind, he noticed a tiny red G-string with the matching silk bra. He started to feel like jeans were a very bad choice for the night. After he took out the red set, he noticed something that made him giggle like a little girl. It was a very bright pink vibrator with Hello Kitty on it. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Kensi with a Hello Kitty vibrator.

As he was going through the bottom of the box, that consisted of lots and lots of condoms, colorful, ribbed, even edible, he heard a voice that made him suddenly jump up.

"Deeks!" Kensi said with a flushed face.

The detective couldn't tell if the redness was from anger or embarrassment, but he decided to approach the problem his usual way.

"Hey, you were the one who told me not to go in your bedroom!" He paused for a second. Looking into Kensi's eyes, he could tell that she was definitely pissed. "And you know me. Why would you tell me something like that, unless you _want me _to go in your bedroom. So, in a way, I did exactly what you wanted me to."

Kensi's looked still angry, but Deeks could tell that the humor made her a little more comfortable with the situation. But she still stood there speechless. He decided it was time for an actual apology before his partner kicks him out of her apartment.

"Look, I am really sorry. I was curious, so I came into your bedroom. Then I saw the pole and got carried away. I should have never went through your stuff. In the spirit of honestly though, I have to tell you, I never figured you for a girl with a stripper pole or a pink vibrator… Well, maybe in my wildest dreams." He said with a wide smile.

Kensi was noticeably calmer after the apology. But when he got to the last part, she started blushing. Another thing he never imagined her partner could do.

"Just so you know, that pole isn't for stripping," she said finally with determination.

"Sure, I believe you. I mean I'm sure it can be used for lot of other purposes, like …"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

**Next up: **_We find out the story behind the dance pole and vibrator. Deeks will also realize why he's been having less fun with random girls lately, as well as the root of his performance issue. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_As a Thanksgiving present I decided to write this chapter while on vacation. I know we are slightly deviating from the original story idea, but I promise I will bring it home once the time is right. I felt though that Kensi's bedroom setting needs a little explanation - hope you guys won't hate me for that! As always, have fun and let me know what you think! Happy Thanksgiving to all American readers out there!_

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own anything, but I'm starting to wish more and more that I did.._.

* * *

"Like pole dancing" said Kensi.

"Isn't that just what I said?" Deeks looked at her confused.

"No, you said stripping." She wasn't upset anymore. Kensi knew this was going to get out sooner or later, but she was hoping for later. Like much later, when she's old and grey, and can pretend that she doesn't hear the question.

"There's a huge difference." she continued. "Stripping is taking off your clothes, while dancing to music. Pole dancing can be a form of workout that tones your entire body, and helps your flexibility and posture."

"Pole dancing is a form of performing arts, a combination of dance and gymnastics. As an art form it's widely used to express emotions. It also helps increase strength, flexibility and endurance," added Deeks.

Kensi's jaw dropped. "Did you just look that up on your phone?"

"Didn't have to. I was dating this Miss World Fitness model for a couple of weeks, and one of her specialties was pole dancing. At the time, I really wanted to impress her, so I did my research on the subject. Now, I'm a firm believer of the practice. Not that I would actually chose it as a workout method… "

"So you're not going to make fun of me, like telling others than I'm a part-time stripper and other jokes along these lines?"

"Well, now that you mention it that would be kind of fun. We could all have a laugh about your stripping career gone South over a cheese pizza next week. But my silence can be bought" he grinned.

Kensi had a bad feeling about this. "What do you want?"

"Three things. One, I need to know, why you have a Hello Kitty vibrator. I'm sorry, I know it's probably none of my business, but I just can't seem to care about anything else right now - well, besides the whole pole dancing thing. My badass partner can have a vibrator, there's nothing wrong with that, but what's with the white, Japanese cat figure?"

"Fine, I'll tell you the story. I got it from one of my friends as a joke a couple of months ago. She knew I was going through a dry spell, so she figured my sex life could use a boost. Hello Kitty aside, it's a nice toy and it does the job, so I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. What's number two?"

She was kind of relieved. That story wasn't so embarrassing, and if it would buy Deeks' silence, she had no problem telling it. She wasn't easily embarrassed anyway...

"Two, you need to show me what I can't talk about."

Kensi had a very confused look on her face. 'He can't possibly mean what I think he means...'

"When did you learn to pole dance?" Deeks asked randomly, ignoring his partner's confusion.

"I've been going to a studio for about two years now. I figured my old workout routine was getting – well – old. This seemed like a fresh breeze."

"Wait and you kept this from me for this long? Why? You know and make fun of all the stuff I do, like Pilates or Yoga..."

"Exactly... I didn't want to give you an opportunity to make fun of this." She smiled, knowing he understood.

"So you don't trust me? Your own partner? I just trusted you with the biggest problem of my life, hence why I'm here tonight, and now I find out that for the past two years, you looked me in the eye and lied about what you do every Thursday afternoon... I'm really hurt, Kens." She could tell that he was just being overdramatic, but he did manage to make her feel a little guilty.

"It's Monday and Wednesday afternoons. Speaking of the biggest problem of your life, maybe we should start talking about that, since that_ is_ the reason you came over..." She was more than ready to turn this conversation around.

"Well, I don't know if I can trust you anymore... You know how hard this will be on our partnership?" said Deeks with an obvious fake-frown.

'Fine, I'll play along,' thought Kensi. "What can I do to restore your trust, partner?"

Deeks looked like this was all he needed to hear. "Well, it's going to be tricky, but… This is where number two kicks in. You need to show me your dance moves." He was staring at the pole and Kensi knew what that meant, but she decided to play oblivious.

"So you want to go out this late tonight?"

"Kens, you know exactly what I mean..." said Deeks with an even wider grin on his face, if possible.

'Oh so he wants to play?' She leaned in close to Deeks, looked him in the eyes, and said in a seductive voice: "Are you sure you can handle that... partner?" Kensi slowly licked her lips. She could see that he was getting uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to give up.

He swallowed. "Kens... That question is almost insulting." She noticed that he responded with confidence, returning her gaze, almost like he was daring her.

She decided to raise the stakes. Kensi leaned into his left ear, making sure her lips grazed his face on the way, just slightly, so he can wonder if it was accidental or not.

"What was number three?" she whispered softly.

Deeks swallowed again, but didn't back off. He put his right arm around Kensi, making her shiver a little, and lightly touched her right hand, taking a small bag from it.

"Our Chinese is getting cold..."

* * *

**Next up: **_Kensi's dance! Seriously, I'm probably as excited about this as you guys are. This should help Deeks realize something about his own "little issue"..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **_I am really sorry for taking 6 months to continue this story. I was about to give up due to lack of inspiration, when I read a couple of old fanfics on this website, and got really upset when authors didn't finish them. So I got all my energy and inspiration together and came up with this nice, long chapter for you guys. I still have (at least) one more chapter to finish this, but I appreciate all the reviews and follows and favorites! You guys rock!_

**Disclaimer:** _Still not mine... Just playing around._

* * *

"So this is happening," Deeks looked at Kensi, who changed into a tiny tank top and shorts that were short even for LA.

"Well, as much as I enjoy the look on your face right now, this wasn't for your benefit," said Kensi, with a confident smile. "It's for friction."

"Yeah, no… I got that… Hey Kens, uhm… Are you even wearing a bra under that?" Deeks could swear he could see her nipples poking through the fabric.

"You don't need to know that," she said not being about to resist the temptation to glance at his face as she said that. She wasn't surprised. He was staring at her with his mouth open, and she could swear she saw him blush a little.

"Now you sit right here," Kensi said, as she pointed to the left side of her bed, "and let me put on some music."

Kensi walked over to her iPod that was connected to some pretty intense speakers. After a little browsing, she pressed play, and walked back to the balck pole.

Deeks could hear Britney Spears' Gimme More start playing. He immediately went over to Kensi's iPod, and hit stop before Kensi could even start her performance.

"No." When he finally turned around, he saw the brunet shooting him a puzzled look. "This is just too much for me to handle. First the pole, then the vibrator, then the half nakedness, now Britney? No."

"W…What?" Kensi shook her head, with a confused look.

"You know. The pole dancing, with the bralessness and the short shorts and… a Hello Kitty vibrator! For crying out loud Kens, I'm not letting you dance to Britney." His eyes showed concern.

Kensi decided to give it another try: "You know, you gotta start making more sense that that, or I'm not dancing to anything."

"You never listen to Britney Spears! I just feel like I'm in an alternate dimension right now, or you're an alien taking over my partner's body and now appealing to my male parts, hoping I won't notice, but I'm on to you." Deeks finally calmed down.

"The only reason I was about to play Britney is because that's the routine we learned in class," said Kensi, slightly shocked by Deeks' reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry…" he murmured, "What I was trying to say is: can you please do a freestyle for me to one of your favorite songs? I'd feel a lot more comfortable."

"You'd feel more comfortable? You're the one who needs to feel comfortable?" Kensi said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You know. I'd just like to make sure that despite everything I've seen today, and whatever else I may see, you're still my partner," smiled Deeks innocently.

"No alien zapping, you mean?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I guess I could go a little out of my comfort zone." Kensi tried to sound confident, but she started to worry. Until now, this all came very easy to her. Show him the moves she's done over 20 times now, to a faceless song. But him asking her to dance to one of her favorites, felt… well, it felt a lot more real. She did her best not to go to a place where she starts freaking out that she's barely wearing anything in front of her partner, but just suck it up and act like a professional, and dance to a song she knows best.

While Kensi was browsing through her songs, Deeks sat on the bed, still mesmerized by her body. She had a great figure, and she wasn't just another slim girl you see everywhere. He knew how hard she worked out every day, and her body was living proof of that. 'I should probably stop staring before she looks up from her iPod and thinks I'm some weirdo,' he thought to himself. 'Although, I doubt I could come off as any more of a weirdo after the last conversation.'

Kensi finally hit play and walked over to her pole. A familiar techno song started playing, and Deeks figured it's probably that Armin van Buuren song she's been stuck on for the past 3 weeks. She was playing it every single morning on her way to work, and on her way back home.

But his thoughts suddenly shifted from the music the moment he saw Kensi walk around the pole. He could tell she was nervous. But as the intro passed, she jumped and caught the pole in between her thighs… She started climbing, when she left go of the pole and leaned back. Deeks suddenly lost all his concentration, and he didn't notice the individual movements anymore, one after the other, but the performance as a whole. She was beautiful, strong, and incredibly flexible. He could see the passion in her eyes, when she was doing her spins, the way the music passed through her body. 'Well, this wouldn't have been the same with Britney.' Around a minute into the song Deeks started to feel a familiar feeling that he wished with all his heart, that Kensi wouldn't notice.

He decided it was time to get his mind off of sex, and anything related.

"So, uhm… That last case was intense. Can't believe Cole was the killer, I think he even got Hetty fooled," he said, but Kensi didn't respond, just started moving faster on and around the pole. She was working on an inverse spin, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't tell if she didn't want to talk in this upside-down position, or if she was so far gone in the "zone" that his words didn't even reach her. But he didn't really care at this point.

He just watched as she moved faster and faster, higher and higher, until she reached the top of the pole, when she let go of it, upside down as she was. Deeks' heart stopped beating for about two seconds, until he saw her catch the pole between her legs, stopping herself, with her head being merely 5 inches from the ground. The song stopped at the exact same time, but Deeks didn't notice that. He just saw his partner look at him with worried eyes.

Deeks now realized that he was staring at her with his mouth open, which probably freaked Kensi out.

"So? Did I do good?"

"You did… Wow."

"That's good in your language, right?" She gave him a full blown smile, which he returned with a timid nod. "Seriously? No jokes? Okay… I'll start. Do you think I'll make a good stripper in LA if I ever lose my job at NCIS?"

"Yes… That is like 5000% over the quality of dancing I've ever seen a stripper do… And believe me, my countless aliases and I frequented quite a few bars."

"That sounded like a complement."

"It was." He looked at her with a serious face. "But you'd have to learn how to take your clothes off too, while doing that! I'd be more than happy to give you lessons," Deeks' sense of humor was back, which made Kensi feel a lot more comfortable.

She almost responded with an 'in your dreams,' but the vibe in the air stopped her. It just didn't feel like the appropriate thing to say. So she went with a "thanks" instead.

Deeks hasn't noticed when she sat down next to him on the other side of her bed. But now he realized she was there… and she didn't change back to her "normal" outfit. However, he didn't want to ruin a good thing, so he decided not to remind her. Not yet, anyway.

The silence was getting slightly awkward. Kensi noticed the take out next to the bed, and took the boxes out of the bag. She handed one of the boxes to Deeks and she took the other one.

"So what's number three?" asked Kensi.

"Excuse me?" Deeks looked confused.

"You remember… You said you'll keep your mouth shut about my pole dancing if I do three things for you. We went through two… What's the third one?"

"That doesn't apply anymore."

"What do you mean?" she looked puzzled.

"Well, I wanted you to help me with my problem…" started Deeks.

"Oh yeah, so let's talk about your 'serious' problem," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah… I don't think I have a problem, after all…" Deeks said so quietly, that he was sure Kensi wouldn't hear him. He was hoping anyway.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, making it clear that she heard his previous statement.

"Oh… Yeah, no, turns out I have no problem getting excited," he swallowed hard, not even looking up from his food.

"Deeks, you told me about the problem this morning. You came over right after work. When did you have the time to test _it_ out?" she laughed innocently.

'Why does she have to be so annoyingly oblivious?' he thought to himself.

"Oh, trust me." This time he glanced down at his crotch. He could feel his erection, but he wanted to make sure Kensi won't be able to notice it. Unfortunately for him, Kensi followed his look, and she immediately knew what was happening.

"I made you hard!" she yelled. At first, Deeks wasn't able to tell if she was yelling in disgust, or excitement, or happiness, or sadness or just some weird Kensi-mood. He knew it was time to face the music and look up at her face. He took a deep breath and lifted his head. There was Kensi, with wide, sparkling eyes, and a huge grin on her face. At first glance it seemed like she was amused. But looking at her closer, he saw something in her eyes that he hasn't seen before. If he wouldn't know better, he could have sworn it was lust mixed with pride that she got him aroused.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading! _


End file.
